superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
Total Drama Island (2007)
A Fresh TV Inc. Production Executive Producers Tom McGillis Jennifer Pertsch George Elliott Brian Irving Co-Executive Producer John Holmes Production Services by Elliott Animation Inc. Supervising Producer George Elliott Directed by Todd Kauffman Mark Thornton Line Producer Jason Boyer Production Manager Dan Mokriy Story Editors Jennifer Pertsch Tom McGillis Erika Strobel Storyboard Supervisor Ted Collyer Storyboard Artists Jeff Agala John Flagg Greg Hill Lyndon Ruddy Eugene McDermott Michael Smukavic Craig Valde David Bluestein Chad Hicks Daniel Lafrance Arna Selznick Troy Quane Andrew Tan Storyboard Revision Artist Dimitri Kostic Art Director Martin Smith Background Artists Martin Smith Matthew Allen Colour Stylist Jeff Lyons Design Supervisor Paul Watling Location Design Supervisor Brad Graham Posting Supervisor James Walsh VFX Character Design/Animation Darren Donovan Prop Design Jeff Lyons Rob Barton Character Design Todd Kauffman Paul Watling Melissa Moniz Location Design Brad Graham Koko Muang Design Clean-Up Eddie Hui Michael McKay Rodica Oancea Mike Tymochko Posers Rob Barton Jim Bryson Annelise Davis Krista Huot Neil McNeil Scott Glynn Design Breakers Dave Shepherd Surekha Penjerla Kenneth Lai Andy Gravelle Featuring the Voices of Adam Reid Brian Froud Carter Hayden Cle Bennett Christian Potenza Dan Patronijevic Drew Nelson Emilie Barlow Julia Chantrey Katie Crown Kristen Fairlee Lauren Lipson Megan Fahlenbock Novie Edwards Peter Oldring Rachel Wilson Sarah Gaddon Scott McCord Stephanie Anne Mills Voice Director Debra Toffan Recording Assistant Brett Carruthers Animation Director Keith Oliver Animation Supervisors Jeffrey Size Dipesh Mistry Animators Steve Ashley James Dykeman Sharon Kim Mike Milligan Royston Robinson Anne Shepstone Christopher Wolfe Steve Baker Harold Harris Mike Linginington Shannon Mistry Mitch Rose Dave Shepstone Joel Van Dyk Jim Bridle Maneerat Bunchoo Danny Kahan Kezia Ma Jens Pindal Bart Sarmazian Evan Steacy Andrew Zachodniak Scene Planning John Stuart Jason Diesbourg Scott Bennett Joe Gosselin Production Coordinators Sean Cookson Juliegh Nguyen Design Coordinator June Lee Production Assistant Dylan Green Technical Director Eric Falconer Technical Programmer Ian Zamojc Programmer Andrew Zamojc Leica Editor Paul Telford Picture Editor Ian Newport Post FX Artist Nathan Day Music Supervisor Earl Torno Original Music by Brian Pickett, James Chapple, Dave Kelly, Graeme Cornies for Pirate Audio for Animation Theme Song by Brian Pickett for Pirate Audio for Animation Performed by Graeme Cornies and Dawna Toews Pre & Post Production Services by S&S Productions Recording Engineers Roberto Capretta Bill Baker Colin Van Hattem Audio Splitter Laura Aqui Audio Supervisor Roberto Capretta Online Editor Tom Berger Assistant Editor Emanuel Amorim Post Coordinator David Riddles Legal Services Provided by Duncan Morin LLP Accounting Provided by Anderson & Company Professional Corporation Jim Andersen, CA Glen Nudelman, CMA Production Financing Consultant Ian Dimerman Executives for Teletoon Athena Georgaklis Travis Williams Produced with the Participation of Canada Television Fund created by the Government of Canada and the Canadian Cable Industry and The Canadian Film or Video Production Tax Canadian Hertiage Patrimoine Canadien Canada Total Drama Island - Totally Interactive! produced by Xenophile Media Inc. in association with Camp TV Productions Inc. Xenophile Media Total Dram Island produced with the participation of Xenophile Media Inc. and the Bell Broadcast and the New Fund Bell Fund - Bell Broadcast and New Media Fund © 2007 Fresh TV Inc. All Rights Reserved TeleToon Original Production Fresh TV Cake Distribution Category:TV Series Category:Teletoon Category:End Credits Category:Cartoon Network Category:Fresh TV Category:Fresh Animation Limited Category:Warner Home Video Category:Cake Distribution Category:Teletoon Original Production